Oreo Shakes
by Blackstone Heart
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's sex life has gone downhill after five years of marrage. SLASH! YAOI!


Naruto and Sasuke have been married for five years and their sex life is going downhill.

Naruto blushed as he pulled his new black net stockings over his orange panties, black mini skirt, and an orange bra. Naruto laced his black boots up. Naruto slid the long black gloves up his arms. They cut off at the fingers so they were left open. Naruto sighed and transformed into his Sexy no Jutsu form. However this time he kept his penis. He took a deep breath before walking out of his and Sasuke's bathroom.

Sasuke was sitting on the sofa downstairs in their living room. He had on black skinny jeans, a tight blue shirt, a shredded black jacket over the shirt, and his favorite black sandals. He had on the silver bangle that Naruto bought him for his birthday. The twenty-five year old Uchiha stood when he heard Naruto walking downstairs. His eyes widened when he saw that Naruto had transformed into Naru. He had long reddish orange hair in two pony tails, orange eye-shadow, and black eyeliner around his eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke said once his husband was down the steps. Naruto blushed and smiled up at Sasuke. That was when Sasuke saw the lip gloss on his lip. Sasuke groaned inwardly. He wanted to kiss Naruto so badly at that moment. He reached his hand out to Naruto. Naruto took it and Sasuke saw the black nail polish on his nails. Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the house into the public.

"You look hot babe. But I like you as a dude much more," Sasuke said as they walked to the Naruto's favorite Ramen shop. Naruto slid into the small booth. Sasuke slid into the seat in front of him. Sasuke got them an Oreo shake with extra whipped cream and two cherries on top. When that came it had two straws in it. Their waiter winked at them. Sasuke sucked the straw into his mouth. Naruto leaned forward and drank the shake with Sasuke. When it was all gone Naruto had whipped cream all around his mouth. Sasuke saw it. He set the cup aside and leaned over to Naruto. He licked all around Naruto's mouth. He groaned lowly for only Naruto to hear.

Naruto felt his cock twitch. "Not here Sasuk…" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's tongue slipping into his mouth. The waiter walked back to the table.

"Do you need more time or am I cock blocking you?" Sai asked them. Sasuke pulled back.

"No it's alright Sai. Um I'll have your special." Sasuke said.

"Me too," Naruto said.

"Naruto why are you dressed like that?" Sai asked as he wrote the order.

"I wanted to surprise Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Cool. Do you guys want another shake or would you just have each other?" Sai asked. Sasuke chuckled when he saw Naruto blush.

"No man. Can I get a sprite?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I get a lemonade and a clean glass?" Naruto asked him.

"Sure I'll be back with your drinks." Sai said.

"Why do you enjoy publicly assaulting me?" Naruto asked.

"It's not assault If I'm your husband." Sasuke said. They ate their food and Sasuke bought another Oreo shake. Sasuke took Naruto into the local Hot Topic. He grabbed two t-shirts and ran them into the farthest dressing room. Sasuke locked the door before pressing Naruto against it. Naruto gasped when Sasuke's tongue slid into his mouth again.

Sasuke slipped his hand up Naruto's skirt. Naruto gasped his moan. Sasuke pulled down the stockings and Naruto's panties. He bent Naruto over the seat in the dressing room. Sasuke got on his knees. He stuck his finger into the Oreo shake. He pulled it out and rimmed Naruto's butthole with the cold treat. Naruto lowly groaned in pleasure. Naruto shoved his fist into his mouth when Sasuke dipped Naruto's cock in the shake. His cock twitched in the treat making Sasuke even harder.

"P-please," Naruto gasped. Sasuke flipped Naruto over. He sucked Naruto's cock into his mouth making him cry out as lowly as possible. Sasuke made sure the entire shake was off of Naruto's cock. Sasuke got off of his knees and he pulled his pants and boxer briefs down. Sasuke angled his dick at Naruto's quivering entrance.

"Yeah put it in. Uh fuck me hard," Naruto said loud enough for only Sasuke to hear over the loud music. Sasuke smirked as he pushed his cock into Naruto slowly. He pulled out and pushed back in.

"Oh, uh Sasuke faster," Naruto whimpered between moans and thrusts. Sasuke fucked his husband harder. He pumped Naruto's sticky dick. Naruto cried out loud enough for the entire store to hear if the music wasn't so loud. Naruto came all on his bra and stomach. Sasuke's thrusts became harder and faster. Naruto's moans never stopped. Naruto's dick grew hard again with the faster and harder thrusts Sasuke was doing to him.

Naruto pumped his own erection fast. Naruto came again only harder and it reached Sasuke and his own faces. "Fuck Naruto I'm gonna cum." Sasuke warned him before he came painting Naruto's insides white. He continued to thrust until he was spent. Sasuke put the shake underneath Naruto's entrance. Sasuke pulled out and his cum slid out of Naruto and into the cup. Sasuke looked at the shirts he picked up. One of them was of HIM and the other was The Misfits.

"I love you baby," Sasuke said kissing Naruto's forehead. Naruto hadn't stopped panting yet.

"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto said before he passed out. Sasuke cleaned Naruto up and redressed his lover. Sasuke carried Naruto out of the store after buying the shirts. He put the HIM shirt on Naruto and carried his lover home. Sasuke opened the door. He carried Naruto in and shut in with his foot. The door automatically locked. Sasuke carried Naruto up to their room and laid his lover on the bed. Sasuke undressed Naruto again. Sasuke took his clothes off and lay beside his lover. He pulled the covers over Naruto and himself. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and he fell asleep with his arm around Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke woke up the next day.

"I think I love Oreo Shakes now," Naruto said.

"You wanna go get one?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked at his lover.

"You're a bad boy Sasuke," Naruto said slapping Sasuke's thigh. They got up and got dressed and went to get an Oreo shake to-go.


End file.
